This invention relates to a clutch release mechanism generally similar to the mechanism shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,625, assigned to the assignee of the subject patent application, the teachings of which are incorporated herein. In the aforesaid patent disclosure a hydraulic piston-cylinder mechanism moves an anti-friction bearing axially, whereby the bearing exerts an axial force on radial fingers forming component parts of a friction clutch; deflective movements of the radial fingers act to disengage one friction disk from another friction disk. The anti-friction bearing effectively transmits axial forces to the radial fingers while the fingers are rotating and/or stationary (in a rotating sense).
The aforesaid patent uses an annular piston-cylinder mechanism in order to achieve a balanced application of force to the anti-friction bearing, i.e. essentially the same magnitude of axial force at all points around the mechanism circumference. The circumferentially balanced force translates into a balanced deflection of the radial fingers and a relatively precise axial movement of the clutch friction disk.
Our invention proposes modifications in the structure shown in the aforesaid patent as will adapt the mechanism to use in a particular environment where installation space is restricted in axial and radial directions.